Le Feu à la peau
by Kalari
Summary: Il neige, mais les coeurs sont chauds... lemon


Le Feu a la Peau  
  
Autrice : Kalari03 E-mail : kalari03@yahoo.fr Genre : song-fic, mélancolique (enfin, c'est le but), et LEMON ! ! ! Base : Gundam Wing Disclaimer : Le chalet, les fauteuils et les draps sont à moi. Les G-boys à leurs proprios légaux (je sais plus qui c'est) et le feu à la peau de Florent Pagny à... ben à Florent Pagny.  
  
*************  
  
Ce soir il neige jusqu'en Enfer  
Il gèle à fendre des cailloux  
  
Il neige. Ca n'a pas arrêté depuis trois jours. Nous sommes bloqués tous les cinq dans ce chalet perdu au milieu des Pyrénées. Je resserre mon col autour de mon cou. Il fait un froid de chien.  
  
Y a du blanc jusque sur la mer  
Le ciel touche la terre au bout  
  
Tout est blanc à perte de vue. On ne distingue plus le ciel de la terre, les arbres ne sont plus que des ombres. Il n'y a pas un bruit. Rien que la neige crissant sous mes pas.  
  
Dehors il fait un froid de chien  
Un froid de chagrin de décembre  
  
Il fait trop froid. Et la nuit commence à tomber. Je me décide à aller retrouver mes compagnons. Le chalet disparaît à moitié sous la neige. Je suis sorti à peine une heure et pourtant le pas de la porte, que j'avais dégagé en sortant, est déjà largement recouvert de neige.  
  
Et de tous les côtés s'éteint  
Le feu qui couve sous la cendre  
  
Ils sont tous rassemblés dans le salon, autour de la cheminée. Wufei lit, assit dans un fauteuil. Quatre, dans celui d'à côté, les jambes ramenées sous lui, sirote son thé, les yeux dans le vague. Duo est allongé sur le tapis, les pieds battant dans le vide, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés. Il a un air pensif et ne dit rien.  
  
Et pourtant...  
  
Et lui est simplement assit par terre, juste devant le foyer, les yeux perdus dans les flammes. Il est le seul à lever la tête vers moi à mon entrée.  
  
Pourtant...  
  
Le seul à avoir le regard qui s'éclaire en me voyant.  
  
Moi j'ai chaud...  
  
Il est si beau...  
  
Je sue le sang et l'eau  
  
Si beau...  
  
Je brûle à l'intérieur  
  
Si parfait...  
  
Juste à l'endroit du cœur  
  
Je l'aime... Je l'aime tellement...  
  
Pourtant...  
  
Son regard sur moi...  
  
Moi j'ai chaud...  
  
Si intense...  
  
J'ai le feu à la peau  
  
Je me retiens de rougir, mais des bouffées de chaleur m'envahissent. Des frissons me parcourent alors que je me détourne. Il est le seul à pouvoir me faire ça. Le seul.  
  
Je brûle pour le pire  
  
Son regard. Rien que son regard sur moi me rend fou. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, je le sens alors que je retire mon manteau et mes gants.  
  
A l'endroit du désir  
  
Je me retourne et le regarde. Si beau... Il se lève et sort en me jetant un dernier regard. J'ai envie de lui...  
  
Ce soir même le temps est gelé Il fait pas bon traîner dehors  
  
Les autres n'ont pas bougé. Je m'approche d'une fenêtre. La nuit est tombée. La montagne est grise et terne.  
  
Les heures durent des années Les quatre points marquent le Nord  
  
Le temps passe, et déroule lentement ses anneaux glacés autour de nous, encerclant nos âmes affaiblies par trois ans de guerre.  
  
Le blizzard cogne à la fenêtre Il y a du givre sur les étoiles  
  
La tempête a forci. Des grêlons se mêlent à la neige et viennent frapper les carreaux avec une rare violence. Les autres n'ont pas bougé.  
  
Même le jour se retient de naître Pour ne pas déchirer la toile  
  
Je suis assis depuis des heures sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une tasse de chocolat froid depuis longtemps à la main. L'ouragan s'est calmé. Les autres sont partis se coucher il y a un moment. Le feu meurt dans la cheminée.  
  
Pourtant...  
  
Une main sur mon épaule. Je lève les yeux sur mon amour qui me sourit. De ce sourire qu'il ne réserve qu'à moi. Sa main descend le long de mon bras jusqu'à la mienne, qu'il prend doucement. Il sourit encore et m'attire vers lui. Vers la chambre. Vers le lit.  
  
Pourtant...  
  
Il me pousse dans les oreillers et entreprend de nous déshabiller. En quelques secondes nos vêtements ont volé aux quatre coins de la pièce.  
  
Moi j'ai chaud  
  
Il fait froid, mais sa peau contre ma peau, ses courbes sous mes doigts, ses lèvres sur les miennes me réchauffent plus qu'un brasier.  
  
Je sue le sang et l'eau  
  
Ma peau est moite. Ou est-ce la sienne ? Peu importe. Je saigne. Mon corps est couvert de griffures et de morsures. Il fait l'amour comme un fauve, mon incomparable amant.  
  
Je brûle à l'intérieur  
  
J'ai chaud... Sa langue, ses lèvres sur mon torse m'enflamment, ses doigts dans mes cheveux, sa peau sous mes paumes, si douce... Je le veux. Je le désire tellement...  
  
Juste à l'endroit du cœur  
  
Je l'aime.  
  
Pourtant...  
  
Il descend lentement, éveillant tous les nerfs de mon corps.  
  
Moi j'ai chaud...  
  
Je me cambre, le corps en feu, quand ses lèvres brûlantes m'entourent.  
  
J'ai le feu à la peau  
  
Je me mord les lèvres, retenant avec peine un gémissement de pur plaisir. Sa langue roule et s'enroule autour de moi, me faisant me tordre de plaisir. Ses mains sur mes hanches m'immobilisent, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que mon possible pour ne laisser échapper que des soupirs.  
  
Je brûle pour le pire  
  
Le plaisir monte, devient presque insoutenable. Je suis prêt d'exploser. Un simple frôlement m'envoie une décharge de plaisir presque intolérable.  
  
A l'endroit du désir  
  
Je me dégage soudain de son étreinte et le plaque sous moi. Il me regarde, l'air affamé et impatient du fauve en rut sur le visage. Je me penche sur lui et capture ses lèvres entre les miennes tout en le préparant doucement. Il se tord sous moi et écarte davantage les jambes.  
  
Et pourtant...  
  
Je le pénètre doucement. Il est si étroit... si chaud... Mon corps en feu s'embrase encore davantage. Un soupir s'échappe de nos bouches toujours jointes. C'est si bon... Si chaud...  
  
J'ai chaud...  
  
Je vais et je viens en lui, doucement, profondément. Nos corps trempés de sueur ont comme fusionné. Il a fermé les yeux et de sa bouche humide s'échappent des soupirs et des mots inintelligibles. Il est si beau... si chaud... Soudain, tout son corps se tend contre le mien, sa bouche s'ouvre sur un cri silencieux qui finit dans un soupir de bien-être et il se répand entre nos deux ventres. Ses muscles chauds resserrés autour de moi, la vue de sa jouissance m'achèvent, et je me libère en lui.  
  
Et pourtant j'ai chaud.  
  
Je m'écroule sur lui et ses bras se referment sur moi. Son souffle chaud effleure mon oreille alors que j'entend ces mots dont je ne me lasserai jamais. - Ai shiteru, Trowa - Moi aussi, mon amour. De tout mon cœur. Il sourit et s'endort, blotti contre moi.  
  
J'ai chaud...  
  
C'est si bon...  
  
FIN  
  
Ouf ! C'est la première (et probablement la dernière) fic que j'écris aussi vite ! 2 heures ! Vous vous rendez compte ? 2 heures ! ^_______^ == contente, Kal. Vous en pensez quoi ? 


End file.
